1: Underestimate
by Mephonix
Summary: Oh no. Scourge has kidnapped Amy and Sonic is very unaware of this. The green hedgehog holds Amy and tortures her with her own dreams, along with some high tech sleeping pills. Will sonic save Amy, or will the King get what his wants? Rated T for part 1.
1. Intro

Intro:

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Amy pushed herself against the cave wall away from the green hedgehog. "Get away from me!"

"Scared are we now?" asked Scourge who's eyes were covered by his red sunglasses.

"Yes. I Am." replied Amy.

Scourge chucked a bit. He then bent down and grabbed Amy's face in his hands. "Yes it's been years since I've seen this pretty face."

Amy Jerked away. Scourge simply sighed as he turned the collar on his jacket under.

"Well it too bad he doesn't know you are missing and its really bad he doesn't know that we are back in your world. He's just blind."

"You aren't going to hurt him are you?" asked Amy.

"No I won't hurt him." replied Scourge smirking while showing his sharp teeth, "Anti-mobian Amy will."

"NO!!!" Amy shot up but immediately was knocked back to the cave floor.

"Leaving so soon?" asked the green hedgehog grabbing her arm.

"Let me go!" screamed Amy while trying to pull away.

"Now I see why Sonic liked you so much." said Scourge, "You're very feisty. *Pause* I think I'll keep you instead of killing you."

"I'd rather die than live with you." spat Amy.

"Well sorry Babe, death isn't an option."

"Don't get your hopes high green bean" screamed Amy, "And don't call me babe. Only Sonic is allowed to call me that."

"Name five times he actually called you that." stated Scourge rolling his eyes, "You hopeless romantic."

"Well Sonic will prevail, he and Shadow will save-"

"Oh you're talking about Stripes." laughed Scourge "That guy is a joke and a half, and you think he's going to save you?!? Ha! That's funny."

"Don't underestimate Shadow"

Scourge bent and grabbed Amy. He then pulled his glasses off revealing his stunning but evil blue eyes. "Hey don't worry Baby, I already have."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sonic grabbed the canister of red hot peppers. "Yes!" He popped the lid open and laid the spicy goodness on his chilidog, " Yum."

"Ugh! How can you eat that?" asked Shadow who was sitting in front of him drinking a cup of coffee.

"You just don't know good food when you see it." said Sonic biting into the dog again.

"Bleck."

"More coffee sir?" asked the waitress holding a steaming pot of Black coffee.

"Yes Please."

Shadow turned back to Sonic and slightly growled.

"What?"

"Do you know how much of an idiot you look like right now?"

" Well I have to do something to look like an idiot." stated Sonic picking up a chilidog, " All you have to do is sit there."

"Grrrrr…" Shadow stood up and thrust his hand toward Sonic making the chilidog smash in his face.

He then simply turned, grabbing his cup of coffee and walked out of the diner.

"You really have no choice."

"I do have a choice." screamed Amy crossing her arms.

Scourge seized her arm, " I'm not as modest as your Sonic-"

" You got that right!"

Scourge growled A bit but then smirked.

"What?" Instantly he grabbed Amy and forced a kiss on her. Her being in shock pulled away and slapped the mess out of the green hedgehog.

"I might not have my hammer, but I still have my hands."

"You little bitch!" Scourge growled.

"Oh what happened to calling me baby?"asked Amy laughing.

"Don't start with me!" screamed Scourge who's muzzle was getting red.

"Oh don't worry baby,'" laughed Amy I already have.

"Ugh!" Scourge Grabbed Amy's arm, "You'll regret saying that."

He then walked Her toward the back of the cave.

"Where are we going?"

"To my world."

"What No!" Amy dug her heels into the ground.

"No isn't an option."

Scourge then showed Amy a wired machine that resembled a half way mark. He pressed a few buttons and a green vortex popped up. " Hang on."

"NO!" "Sorry." He then violently pushed the pink hedgehog into the vortex kicking and screaming.

He then stepped into the vortex and disappeared.

Shadow sat on a bench with his leg crossed over the other still drinking his coffee.

"I cant believe you!" screamed Sonic Bursting out of the Diner wiping his face off.

Shadow's eyes turned up toward Sonic. "Leave me alone I'm acting like an Idiot right now."

"ACT? You don't need to act you were born one!"

Shadow took another cup of coffee. Then chuckled a bit. " You have two choices."

"What?"

"Run away from me, or-" he leaned forward. " Or from Amy."

Sonic turned "SONIKKU!"

"I've made my choice, " VWOOOOM"

"Heh… Heh.." laughed Shadow leaning back, "I was just about to tell him his other option was for me to pulverize his, but Amy showing up was better."

"Whare Did Sonikku Go?" asked Ames

"Dunno." replied Shadow looking up at the hedgehog, "Hey Did you get contacts?"

"Uh… Yeah."

"Why Red?"

"I dunno. I Um.. Heard it filters out the sun's UV Rays." replied Ames.

"Oh I just thought that you were trying to be like me." smirked Shadow lowering his eye brows.

Ames blushed a bit. _My mission is to kill Sonic, not fool around with Shadow, but gosh… He's so fine… Why is he so damn Sexy!_

"What are you doing?" asked Shadow who had seen Ames zone out.

Ames Laughed, " You know your're a real flirt."

Shadow nodded. "Yup."

_Kill Sonic. Forget Shadow. _"See ya!" Ames bit her lip as she ran off.

"Oh well." said Shadow turning back to his cup of coffee, "I guess that were both helpless romatics."

He sighed, " I like her, she likes Sonic, but there was something strange about her."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dark Storm clouds. Destruction. This was Anti-Mobius.

There was Havoc every where except for the place Amy and Scourge transported to: The Castle.

"This is horrible." said Amy.

"Well get used to it. This is your new home."

"WHAT NO!"

"What's with you and the word "no"?"

All of a sudden a small fox walked up.

"TAILS!"

The fox simply curled his lip while turning his nose up at laughed.

"Well come back sire."

Amy turned Toward Scourge "Sire?"

"Hey Babe I'm royalty here." replied the green hedgehog, "Don't you remember me telling blue the last time I was in your precious world?"

"Sire I came in Contact with Rose, she is in pursuit of the blue berry."

"Good, good."

"It is defiantly not!"

"Ugh! Just Shut up. Miles bring her to the holding area."

"Got it please follow me." said the Fox, turning back toward Amy.

"No." the pink hedgehog just stood there with her arms crossed.

Scourge then grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him "Ya know, I could kiss you again."

Amy yanked away "Alright I'll go."

She then followed the fox into the castle.

Sonic dove into a bush. "Hah hah hah, she'll never find me here."

He sighed.

"Hi Sonikku!"

Sonic jumped as he turned around "Uh Amy! Um what are you up to?"

Ames just smiled.

"Why are you following me?"

"Cause its fun."

"I thought you followed me because you like me?" stated the blue hedgehog.

"Uh. That too."

"Really?" Sonic began tapping his foot impatiently, "So what do you want?"

Ames smiled devilishly while holding out her hammer, "I only want one thing."

"What?"

She pressed a small button on her hammer causing two sharp blades and spikes to come out.

"I want to kill you."

Ames swung her hammer barley missing the blue hero. "Dang it!"

"Whoa! I got to scram!" screamed Sonic right before zooming off.

He turned his head back and looked toward the deranged hedgehog, "I wonder what has gotten into her?"

Shadow still sat on the bench as he stared at his empty coffee cup. "Well at least I can get refills."

The black hedgehog went to stand up, but was immediately knocked down by a blue blur.

"What the…" the coffee cup fell out of Shadow's hand and shattered into a million pieces.

"Shadow!" screamed Sonic grabbing the dark hedgehog's shoulders.

"What do you want?"

"Amy… Hammer… She… She…."

"Damn, spit it out already." screamed Shadow.

"AMY TRIED TO KILL ME!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"And I should care why?"

"SONIKKU!!!"

"Crap. Here she comes." cried Sonic before zooming off again.

"Where'd he go this time?" asked Ames coming up to the dark hedgehog who's eyes lit up.

"There is no telling." replied Shadow bending down to pick up the broken coffee cup, "But you missed."

"What?"

"He said you tried to kill him. All I have to say is you need to work on your aim a little bit."

"Now come on Shadow, why would I try to kill Sonic?"

"Whatever." said Shadow, "I've got to go."Ames bit her lip as Shadow turned.

The black hedgehog went to take a step but was shocked when the pink hedgehog grabbed his arm.

"Wait."

"Huh?"

"Please don't go." said Ames, "To tell you the truth, I did try to kill Sonic, and *pause* I'm not Amy."

Shadow's eyes widened as he blinked a few times.

"Do what?"

"You heard me right." said the Pink hedgehog, "My Name Is Rose the Rascal, but people call me Ames."

"Why didn't you say something to me about it?"asked Shadow more confused as ever.

"Because I was scared." replied Rose, "Scared of you being angry, and me having the chance of knowing you. I could tell that you liked that Amy girl by the look in your eyes. Do you might think you could possibly ya know like me the same?"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sonic Flew toward Tails' work shop.

"Dang what has gotten into everybody lately?" he asked himself as he started banging on the door.

The door then swung open. "Hey Tails." said Sonic as he stepped into the house.

"What do you want?" grumbled the fox.

"Don't tell me something's gone wrong with you too Tails."

"And again I asked What do you want?" asked the fox souding more angered.

"Amy tried to kill me."

The fox then gave the Azul hedgehog a blank stare before bursting into laughter.

Sonic lowered his eye brows, "Its not funny."

"I'm not laughing at you!" cried the fox, " I'm laughing at Rose. She still hasn't got her aim right yeat. I knew should couldn't handle such a simple task."

"What?"

"Oh well. Time to take matters into my own hands."

The fox then turned toward Sonic.

"Oh come on Tails not you too."

" I prefer to be called Miles."

"MILES? Wait then that means.... Scourge. Hes back."

"Too late for thinking hedgehog, thanks to your fox friend me and Rose wound up." stated Miles, " But look at me blabbing my life away I have a mission to complete.

The fox then jumped at Sonic who as immedatly pinned up aginst the wall with a switched blade knife.

Sonic squinted his eyes.

"Say your prayers hedgehog." Miles pressed the knife harder to the hero's throat.

"Not quite." chimed out another voice.

"KLUNK!"

Sonic opened his eyes to find Shadow standing there with Miles passed out on the floor beside Ames.

"Whoah Amy!" screamed Sonic pushing himself up toward the wall closer.

"Save the applause." stated Shadow, "I only saved you because it makes me look like an idiot."

"But Amy?"

The pink hedgehog chuckled, "Oh don't worry."

"Yeah this isn't Amy." said Shadow.

"I'm Rose The Rascal. Sometimes people call me Ames."

"Oh." sighed Sonic, "But why did you try to kill me?"

"It was Scourges orders."

"At first. Her original mission was to kill you, but thanks again to me I made her realize she hates Scourge, not us."

"See, I'm rebelling."

"UGH." moaned Miles who still was laid out on the floor, " Wait till I tell Scourge that."

"You won't be telling him Miles. You are rebelling to." stated Ames, " This is our new home."

She then looked over toward Shadow and smiled.

"Oh am I thinking what I'm seeing?" asked Sonic, " My hedgehog hunch is telling me you two are an item."

Shadow blushed, "Shut it faker." He then put his arm around Ames, " You can have you immature Amy. For I have a Rose."

______

BACK IN ANTI-MOBIUS

"This way." cried Tails.

"Where are we going?" asked Amy who was now drenced by the falling rain.

"To the transporter." stated Tails," From what I've heard there is one in that cave ahead."

Lighting then struck acrossed the sky.

Once there Amy stood in the mouth of it.

" Amy quit standing around lets go."

"Wait. Don't you think it's strange that no one has followed us?"

"Yeah, but we have no time to think about it let's go."

Tails then turned the corner, but jumped when he saw a green figure standing there in front of the machine.

"And where do you think you are going?"

"Scourge." cried Amy

"Hi babe."

"Damn it I am not your baby."

Scourge then turned his focus on Tails.

"So Miles what where you gonna do?"

"Uh." he looked over at Amy, " Your majesty I was planning on taking her back to her world at letter her see the blue one die."

"Really? asked Scourge, " I would have never thought of that."

"Yes and maybe seeing him die would make her fall in love with you."

"_I'd never..." _thought Amy to herself.

"Well that would be nice."

"So?"

"Nope sorry. I can make her fall in love with me with out you help.... Tails."

His head snapped "GUARDS SEIZE HIM!"

Immedatly an alligator and a cat came from out of the shadows.

"Ah yes sir." replied the orange and lime green cat.

"Ummm. I have a question."

"What now Tor?"

"How do you do that?" asked the alligator.

"Gosh you are such an idiot." cried the cat grabbing the foxs arms and tying his hands.

"Oh I get it now."

Scourge shook his head, "Tor when did I make you a guard?"

"Uh. The night you were drunk sire."

"Well that explains it." stated the green hedgehog, " Tor, Little, bring him to the dungen."

"Got it."

"And as for you." said Scourge grabbing Amy's arm, " We've got a date."

_______________________

Sonic stared at the two new love birds.

Ames pressed a finger aginst the Ultimate Lifeform's chest fur.

"Quit that tickles."

"Oh will you two stop it! You haven't even known each other for three hours and you can't even keep your hands off of one another."

"Oh do I sense a bit of jelosy?"

"No." Sonic turned and crossed his arms.

Ames then wrapped her arms around Shadow, "Hey you know Sonic you should really try being an idiot. It's pretty rewarding."

He then grabbed at Ames sides making her squeal.

"Oh will you drop the idot thing!"

"Well you where the one who started it."

"Whatever, so any way where's Miles?"

"Shadow gave him some of his old clothes, earlier Miles said he felt naked."

"Really, and what do you think that makes Shadow and I?"

" I think it makes Shadow look good."

"That was a retorical question Ames."

"There," the fox stepped out in a pair or blue jeans and a black leather jacket.

"You look good." commented Ames.

"Hey, it's better than nothing."

Miles then slowly walked at sat at the table. He was now being hevily stared at by Sonic.

"Whatcha lookin at punk?" screamed Miles.

"Nothing." stated Sonic, " I'm just trying to accept the fact that I am sitting at the same table with three people who have tried to kill me in the past. Am I THAT hated?"

Shadow, Miles, and Ames started laughing.

"Oh Sonic," laughed the black hedgehog, " You have no idea."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I really don't want to do this." said Amy out loud to herself while staring at herself in the royal suites mirror.

She had on a beautiful red night dress on.

"Oh don't worry."

Amy turned "Rouge?"

"No silly I'm Modest." ( Her voice sounds like the Dew bot on Sonic Underground.)

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting I am in Anti-Mobius."

"Oh sweetie, Scourge isn't really that bad, I'd give my left wing to be in the room with him for 5 minutes."

Amy sighed.

The bat then unexpectedly grabbed Amy's quills and pulled them back in a bun and wrapped a strand of pearls in them.

"You look gorgeous."

Amy turned and examined herself in the mirror, "Oh I wished Sonic could see me like this."

"Well it's time to go sweetie." said Modest, " Please follow me."

--

"Sire?"

Scourge sat up, "What Kobar?"

"Palm the Enchidna's back." said a gray and orange striped hedgehog sticking his head in the throne room.

"Great." Scourge plunked back down into his chair.

A red enchidna with long frizzed out quills walked in. "OH WAR NOT WAR! Peace. It is still there...PEACE is wonderful, war is--"

" GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" screamed Scourge.

"Come on sir." said Kobar putting his arm around Palm's back, " You've been drinking again haven't you?"

"Only a little."

Scourge sighed.

"Sire?"

Scourge cut his eyes over to the entrance.

"Oh Amy." he jumped as his eyes got big, " And.... Modest.. um... um... hi."

"Hi sweetie," said Modest giggling a bit.

"You've um.. done a good job with Amy.. um.. scoot along now."

Modest turned and winked at Scourge right before walking out.

"Well you look beautiful." said Scourge slightly lowering his eyes brows.

"Well you don't look bad yourself, to be a royal pain in the ass."

"Very funny."

"So, like, how do you do dates in opposite world?" asked Amy, " NO! Wait! Let me guess, a lovely time in the toucher chamber?"

"No," said Scourge, " Even though I like the sound of it."

Amy gave him a black stare.

"Just follow me." stated Scourge, " But first you'll need this."

He turned and handed her a red and black striped bikini.

"What?"

"Follow me."

--

Shadow stood up. " Well Ames I'm getting hungry you wanna come to the diner?"

"Sure." the pink hedgehog stood up with him.

Miles cut his eyes over to Sonic and smiled devilishly.

"Uh guys,' called Sonic, " Can I come too."

"Sure."

A few minutes later the three entered the diner and sat in a booth.

Sonic ordered his usual chili dogs along with a Coke. Ames got a salad and Sprite, and Shadow got him a hamburger and a Dr. Pepper.

"Hey Ames, I've got a question, where is Amy Rose?"

"Oh she's probably in my world with Scourge." said Ames, " Yeah, but don't worry he won't hurt her."

"Good cause if he did....."

Shadow smirked as Sonic stopped talking.

"You like her don't you?"

"Uh."

"Go on admit it. You like her."

"Okay, fine. You got me I like her."

"Well thats good, shes so much like you any way, you two really do get along good."

The waitress then sat the food and drinks in front of them.

Shadow grabbed the ketchup and mustard and doused his burger with them.

Sonic took a sip of his drink, 'What's that supposed to mean?"

"Anything you want it to." replied Shadow biting into his burger.

Sonic grabbed the canister of peppers. "Well, I think Amy is more of a lady than you hammer happy Ames."

The pink hedgehog's eyes turned up from her salad.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Shadow

"Anything you want it too."

Shadow shot out of his seat making the dishes on the table rattle.

" I am getting tired of you and your cockiness."

"Well I'm getting tired of seeing your ugly face, but things never change do they?"

"Grrr..." the black hedgehog balled up his fist.

"Shadow..." called Ames.

"Huh?" Shadow turned toward her.

"Hey Sonic would you Amy do this?"

She then pulled Shadow down and closer to her by his chest fur and embraced him into a kiss.

Shadow felt his tension ease as he kissed her back.

"Yuck!" stated Sonic, " I just lost my appetite." The blue hedgehog pushed his plate away.

Ames pulled away.

Shadow's eyes were big, " Whoa."

"Um... are you two guys finished yet?" asked Sonic.

" Would it piss you off if I told you no?"

" Yes."

"Don't care."

Shadow grabbed Ames and started kissing her again.

"Oh god." Sonic stood up, "I'd rather be in the presence of Miles than see you to do... Bleck!"

Sonic then walked out of the diner.

Shadow pulled away.

"Well I think that went well," stated Shadow leaning back and smiling.

"Uh. Not really." commented Ames.

Shadow's head snapped toward her, "What do you mean by not really?'

"He left you his bill."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Scourge lead Amy to a transport. "Close your eyes."

"No"

"Well I could reconsider the torture chamber."

"Fine." Amy reluctantly closed her eyes.

Scourge lead her through the transport. Then in a flash she felt something warm on her face.

"Alright open them."

Amy's eyes shot open. "Wow!" In front of her was nature's beauty, waterfalls, fruit filled trees, birds of every color.

She turned toward Scourge " How?"

"Welcome to the Oasis Hills." stated Scourge, " I made the transport to go from the castle to here."

"But.."

"Hey Babe, even evil green beans need a place to relax."

" Well, where to I change?" asked Amy holding up the swim suit.

"Over there." He pointed over to a small bamboo hut to Amy's left.

"Oh."

Amy walked over to it and shut the door while peeling off of her night dress. A small image of Scourge popped in her mind. She shook it away. " No! No! No! Don't fall for him, he's the bad guy, I'm being held hostage against my own will. I love Sonic, not him."

Amy stepped out of the hut expecting to see Scourge in some sort of swimming attire, but instead he stood there with Kobar.

"Damn it Kobar cant you leave me the hell alone?"

"I'm sorry sire, but Grease has gone on a rampage again and demands to see you."

"Grrr..." growled Scourge turning back to Amy, " Lucky for you dates canceled, get back dressed."

Amy turned and looked back the oasis again and wished that she could stay. Not with Scourge, but just by her self. That would be a mute question.

The pink hedgehog went and got back dressed. The three hedgehogs then walked back thought the transport.

"CRASH!!!!!"

"On no."

"THAT DUMB ASS WHERE IN THE HELL IS HE?!? ONCE I SEE HIM I'LL RIP HIS DAMN HEAD OFF AND FEED HIS BODY TO THE ALIGATORS!!!" screamed a voice.

"Uh. I don't want to eat him." replied Tor.

"Oh Shut up."

Scourge, Kobar, and Amy walked into the throne room and there stood a very pissed off white and black Rabbit.

"There you are, I swear you better tell Modest to leave me the hell alone before I rip her damn wings off."

Scourge sat in his throne, "Grease calm down." said the green hedgehog, " You know you ruined my date with Amy, because of your tom foolery."

" You think I give a rats ass?"

"Grease!"

"Oh shut up if you won't do anything about her I will."

The rabbit then stormed out of the room.

" That is one crazed rabbit." said Kobar.

"Tell me about it." Scourge then turned toward his guards, " Take Amy to her room."

"But."

"Well talk later."

Scourge watched as the four walked out of the room.

"Embarrassed rabbit."

Line

"This way mam." little opened the door. Amy stepped in to the room she was in earlier.

"SLAM!"

The pink hedgehog turned and looked around.

"Well I don't know if I should be happy or sad."

She threw the two minute worn bikini on a lone table inside the wooden double doors.

Amy went and rummaged through the dresser drawers of never worn clothes. She found a red silken night gown and slipped it on. She then ran and plopped down on a king sized bed with a tall wooden frame that had a white see through draperies around it.

" I'm happy cause I'm not having to go on a date with that creep, and the fact I've got a comfortable sleeping area. I'm sad because I would have really liked to enjoy that oasis." she sighed, " Oh well..."

She then snuggled down and slowly closed her eyes as lighting shot across the sky lighting up her room.

* * *

**Later on that night:**

The thunder in the middle of the night woke Amy up.

She jumped when the lighting struck and lit up a green figure standing at the foot of her bed.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?" Amy sat up.

"Just watching you sleep." stated Scourge who had a calm serenity about him.

"Okay?"

" I see you found the clothes."

"Yeah and?"

"Well I'm saying they look good on you." said Scourge.

"Don't flatter yourself."

He then started walking around the side of the bed.

Amy turned and swung her feet off of the side of it.

"Hey I've been wanting to know..." started the Verde hedgehog

" Know?"

"How does blue treat you?"

" Meaning?"

" Does he like show any affection, treat you nice, or even hold a conversation with you?"

"Well he really doesn't treat me like any of that." replied Amy folding her ears down.

"Humph well..."

"Well what?"

" That's what you get when you fall for the wrong person."

"What?!?" Don't you dare say anything against Sonic!" screamed Amy.

"I'm not saying a single word against him" said Scourge, " I'm simply stating the truth."

Amy sighed, " Well you do have a point."

Scourge sat down beside her, " You know I do." Amy never made eye contact, she just stared at the floor. " And deep down inside you know he isn't the one for you."

"What are you trying to pull?" asked Amy how was now swing her feet.

"Nothing."

Amy stared back at the floor. _I know Sonic likes me, but he never shows it. _Amy thought to her self.

Scourge touched Amy's shoulder making her jump. " You're deep in thought aren't you?"

She slightly nodded before returning her gaze back to the floor.

Scourge gently grabbed Amy's face making her stare into his piercing ice blue eyes.

"Don't tune me out, " said Scourge in a low voice, " You know you like me."

"Uh.." Amy was speechless as she stared at the hedgehog, and in her eyes she saw Sonic, but her heart knew it wasn't.

A slight smile came from the corner of Scourges mouth.

He leaned into her, " I'll change. I promise, and if I can change, you can too."

He then embraced Amy in a kiss. Strange. Why didn't she pull away? She just sat there and continue embracing it.

Amy then felt his hand wrap around her back puller her closer and closer to him.

" I love you Amy Rose."

He then leaned her back.....

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Amy's eyes shot open as she looked around in the empty room. No one. No Scourge. No awkward kisses.

"It was a dream? Great!" thought Amy, " I'll never think of Scourge the same way ever again.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tails walked around in the dungeon cell he was in. Tails then looked up and chuckled, " Stupid me for not seeing it and stupid them for forgetting I can fly."

The fox started spinning his tails and flew straight up to a small window. "Then again except for the fact these bars are made of iron. This might take awhile."

Line.

Amy jumped out of her bed at the first sign of morning. She slipped on her dress and boots. Amy was very surprised to see that the guards weren't standing at the door any more. She slipped down the stairs finding that no one was up. This would be a great time for her to escape. She then grabbed the door handle.

"Where are you going?" Amy turned as Scourge slammed her against the wall.

She felt her stomach tighten as Scourge held her hands and body against the hard stone rock wall.

"I hope you were just going out for fresh air." said the green hedgehog.

"Uh."

"Of course not, I'd be too stupid to even think of that." laughed Scourge, "You were trying to escape weren't you?"

Amy tried to shake out the images of the dream earlier.

"Please Scourge let me go."

Scourge's eyes widened, "Wow, you... actually said my name." He pressed her hand harder with his thumb. "I like how you say my name. Please say it again."

"Let me go!"

"Wrong." said Scourge calmly while staring into Amy's eyes, "That's not my name."

He pressed her hand harder while sinking his nail in a bit. (They had no gloves on. It was morning.)"Like

"Agh! It hurts."

"Really? That's not my name either." He pressed her hand even harder breaking skin.

"Please Stop." cried Amy, "You're hurting me."

"Well." laughed Scourge, "Even if you screamed no one would come."

"What can I do to get you to stop?" asked Amy through gritted teeth.

"Like I said earlier." He pushed harder against the wall, "Say my name."

"SCOURGE!" cried Amy.

"No not like that." Pressed her hand harder causing blood to started pouring from the wound, "I want you to beg me."

He spoke through a serious satanic grin. Amy was now in tears.

"Scourge. Please…. Let me go…. Scourge…."

He pulled away making her hit the floor hard. "Augh!"

"Meet me in the dining room for breakfast. And trust me you better not be late"

Amy curled her legs under self and squalled as the green hedgehog walked back up stairs to his room. She stared at the wound that he made on her hand. "Thanks Scourge that's what I needed, just another scar to remember you by."

Line

Shadow woke up to find Ames conked out on the couch and Miles curled up in a fuzzy ball asleep. The black hedgehog smacked a few times as he walked into the bathroom.

"Another day he told himself as he wiped his face. He stared at himself in the mirror and ran his hand a crossed a zigzagged shaped scar on the edge of his chest.

"Damn Black Doom, my own freaking father why? These haunting memories of Maria and me killing my own Dad are dragging me down constantly. Why couldn't have I been born instead of being brewed up in some floating damn lab in the sky. Why couldn't I have had a normal life with a mom, a dad who didn't think I had betrayed him every freaking second? Like the time Black Doom told me to get him the emeralds. I was all up for it, but since I grabbed the emerald for him instead of killing those men, and he said I betrayed him. Hell I was only doing what he wanted to. No one's ever pleased"

"Shadow?"

The ebony hedgehogs crimson eyes cut over to the door. "Hey Rosy."

"Don't call me Rosy, just Ames."

"Sorry." Shadow's ears folded down as he sighed.

Ames put her arm around Shadow, "What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing." sighed Shadow, "I'm just still trying to wake up."

"I think it's more than that. You look sad."

"Well I'm just thinking about a few things that's all. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" asked Ames, "If there's anything you need to tell me I'll be here for you."

A smile came a crossed the onyx hedgehog's face. "Thanks Ames, I feel better already."

He wrapped his arm around her and gently kissed her lips. "I can tell."

line

Amy slowly walked through the corridor her foot steps echoed off the walls. She followed it until she came up to a large room with that had a long dining table that was covered in hams, breads, jams, fruits, cereals, and ect. Also toward the back of the room was a fire place and in front of it at the very end of the table sat Scourge with his feet propped up, drinking a glass of red wine.

"Come in. Come in."

"I'd rather not."

He put down his glass and burst out of his chair with super speed and stopped right beside her. She jumped from the shock.

"You're skittish."

"You hurt me."

"Heh. Heh. I got a little carried away."

"A LITTLE?!?" Amy showed Scourge her wound.

" I did that?" asked Scourge.

"No you ass hole the easter bunny did it."

"Okay, maybe I went a little too far."

" You got that right."

Scourge slowly walked over to the table and plucked himself a small bundle of grapes.

"All I wanted you to do was say my name, if you weren't to hard headed then you have that sore." He then popped a grape in the air and caught it in his mouth.

"Well if you weren't stuck up about your ego I wouldn't even be in this damn place, instead you become freaking desprate for attention you do that, making someone want you for the pain your're causing them will end."

"Well I thought you did a good job." he threw another grape in the air. Amy then went behind him and knocked it away as she walked around to the table hungry.

The grape bounced off the wall and onto the floor. Scourge stared at it for a moment, he then turned to see sitting down stuffing her face with a juicy peach.

"Hey I was wanting to know…." started the green hedgehog walking around the table.

Amy swallowed, " Know what?"

"How does blue treat you?"

The pink hedgehog's eyes shot open as the memories of her dream came back. She shook her head a bit a looked up at Scourge.

"Have you ever heard of Déjà Vu?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well I'm having it now and what goes on between me and Sonic is none of your Damn business."

She turned back to her peach and took another bite.

"Okay, If you say so, but what where you saying about déjà vu? "

"That's none of your business either."

Scourge then zoomed to Amy and grabbed her chair making it stand on two leggs he looked down while she looked up with a mouth full of fruit.

"It is my business, " said Scourge, " Usually when some one has déjà vu, it comes from a dream, and when you won't tell me. It means you had a dream about me."

Amy's eyes widened as she swallowed again, " How?"

"I observe things." said Scourge letting go of her chair making it hit the floor, " You will tell me."

The green hedgehog started walking toward his end of the table.

"No. Never." stated Amy.

Scourge stopped in his tracks and slowly turned , " No?"

"That's what I said I don't need to repeat myself."

A sinister grin came across the hedgehogs face, "Well… If you won't tell me, I guess I'll have to make it up…. myself."

Amy jumped out of her seat to take off, but was immedatly knocked back down to the floor by Scourge.

"Agh!"

"Oh Amy I'll probably do more than just hurt your hand this time." said Scourge walking up to Amy who was trying to scurry away.

"Please. I don't know what crazy idea you have…."

Scourge laughed as Amy met the wall. "Like I said before, your screams won't be heard." His smile widened as he threw his glasses, gloves and jacket off to the side.

"No… No… No…" Amy knew what he was thinking and she knew it wasn't good.

He bent down and ran his finger across the pink hedgehog neck base, " Don't worry…. It's not that bad it might hurt a bit though…. and then again you just might enjoy it."

He then held her to the wall as he reached for the trembling hedgehog's zipper.

"Alright. Alright. I'll tell you, but just please don't…." Amy cried.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Please. Don't do this." tears streamed down Amy's face, "I'll tell you."

Scourge pulled back, "Really?"

"Yes." Amy choked.

Scourge stood up and started laughing, "Damn I'm good."

"What?"

The green hedgehog stood up and put his gloves, jacket, and glasses back on as he turned back to Amy, " Like I said earlier I observe things, and a thing that really freaks women out if the fact that they'll be raped."

"Are you…. you twisted asshole." Amy zipped up what Scourge had managed to unzip on her dress.

"Now don't babble. Sit. I've got to finish eating." he propped his feet up.

"I can't believe you!" screamed Amy standing up and slowly walking toward the table.

"Well tell me what the dream was about?"

"You know after that incident I'm really not in the mood to tell you."

Scourge put his feet on the floor and grabbed him another bundle of grapes, "You know I can do that for real. Remember I'm the King."

"King or not I'll kick your ass if you do that. It's my body not yours."

"Well none of this would have happened if..."

"SHUT THE HELL UP SCOURGE!!!" screamed Amy, "Just shut up."

"I won't shut up nor leave you alone unless you tell me, this would save a lot of trouble."

"Fine I'll tell you." Amy thrust herself in a chair.

* * *

**About 15 minutes later:**

"Hmm…. I wished you could give into me like you do in your dreams."

"Well don't count on it," huffed Amy, "But I do have to ask you were you really going to rape me earlier if I wouldn't have said anything?"

"You want the truth."

"Yes I want the truth!" screamed the pink hedgehog.

"Well the answers yes and no." said Scourge.

"Huh?"

"If you haven't realized, for the many years I've known me, you know I have the ability to seduce ladies." said Scourge.

"Yeah I know."

"Also with that I wasn't going to rape you. Eventually you would have given into me." a half smile came across his face.

He popped a grape in his mouth.

"Ewww… No… you are so sick I would never ever ever…. in my life!!!"

"Well all I have to say is you better be careful because one of thease nights it won't be a dream."

"Im sure I can decipher a dream from reality."

"Well you don't know how I do my things."

Amy stood up, "I've had enough of this."

"That means I won."

"Won what?!?"

"Nothing go on."

Amy burst out of the diner.

Scourge chuckled a bit, " Have your free time, for eventually the King gets what he wants."

He grabbed an apple off a silver platter and twisted it in his hand. " I'll corrupt you and make your reality into mush." He bit into it making juice fly.

* * *

Amy threw herself on the bed. So many things were going through her head: the dream, the fear that she thought she was gonna get raped, and the fact he said he can make it where she couldn't decipher dreams from reality.

"Oh sweetie there you are!" exclaimed Modest walking in the room, " I saw you running out of the diner. Is every thing alright?"

"Oh Modest I don't know, Scourge is just…."

" A very fine King." said the bat, " I know he's very hard to get along with him, but once you get to know him he's not that bad."

" Have you ever been alone with him before?" asked Amy.

" No." Modest replied, " Maybe when we were babies, but not any time lately."

"Great."

" So sweetie, how did breakfast go?"

"Besides the yummy peach it was hell."

" Oh the H-E double you know what. That's a bad word."

"Oh help me." Amy shook her head, " Look Modest can you leave me alone for a few I'm a little stressed out and you aren't helping things."

"Okay sweetie." The bat slowly turned and walked out of the room while shutting to door."

Amy kicked off her boots onto the floor and laid back on the bed. She grabbed her a pillow and cuddled it to her. She then drifted to sleep.

* * *

Scourge got one of his fearful servents to clean up the mess in the dining room he was heading to the throne room when he met up with Modest.

"So how's Amy?" asked Scourge.

" She's asleep what did you do this time." asked the bat.

"Nothing."

"Well she seemed pretty upset."

"Man why does every one blame me for other peoples problems." asked the green hedgehog, " She told me she wasn't feeling good and so she went up stairs."

"Oh. Okay." The bat went to turn.

"Wait a second. Since you are here and since she probably won't feel good when she wakes up give thease to her."

He then reached into one of his jacket pockets and pulled out a small bottle full of red capsules.

"What are thease for?"

"They are um…. a type of pain reliver."

"Oh okay. Well I'll see you later. I've got to stay on Greases good side." the bat turned.

" Bye." Scourge watched her walk away, " Dumb bat."

He laughed a bit and decided not to go to the throne room, instead he decided to keep and eye on his sleeping guest.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Amy tossed and turned in her bed, while strange dreams filled her head.

* * *

"My queen. My queen." Amy opened her eyes and she was in another room and beside her was King Scourge, just opening his eyes.

"Well, I guess it's time to start the day huh Amy?"

"Yes my King."

Amy swung feet over the edge of the bed.

"Mommy. Mommy. Mommy!" a light green three year old hedgehog ran in the room. He had three bangs like Amy and Scourge's ice blue eyes.

"Ah. My little prince. How are you today, Spikes?"

"Fine mommy."

Scourge sat up, "Hey you little booger. How's daddy's boy?"

"Hi daddy." Spikes then jumped into the bed and landed on Scourge's stomach, "I missed you daddy." The baby hedgehog hugged Scourge.

"Heh. I missed you too son."

"Morning your highnesses." called Modest standing at the door.

"Good morning Modest." said Amy.

"Well come along Spikes," said the Bat, "Let's leave mom and dad alone for a while."

The baby hedgehog that was just about as fast as Scourge burst from the bedroom.

"Hey not so fast there Prince you know I can't keep up with you." the bat then ran off.

Amy stood up and walked over toward the door and shut it, "He's getting pretty fast and smart. I heard even beat Grease on hand to hand combat yesterday."

"That's my boy." said Scourge, "He'll be like his ole dad after all."

Amy in a long pink silken nightgown lay back in the bed on Scourge's arms.

The green hedgehog started stroking her hair. "Ya know Scourge, I'm glad I married you."

"Well you couldn't take care of the baby yourself you know."

"Well you know you couldn't have even tried living your life alone, knowing that is was your son."

Scourge smirked, "And I'm glad, I couldn't ask for more. I rule Anti-Mobius and Mobius, I have a loving, sexy wife, and a seed that will grow up and be like his dad. I'm living it up."

"Yeah and speaking of living it up I could lie here in your arms forever." said Amy turning on her side and smirking at Scourge who instantly arched an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"What do you think?"

"I think I can arrange that." Scourge grabbed Amy and started kissing her lips as he ran his hand down her curves.

"I'd like it very… very… much…."

* * *

Amy's eyes shot open to find herself looking into a pair of ice blue eyes.

"AHHHH!!!" she jumped up.

Scourge jumped back from the sudden break from silence, "Well finally you wake up."

"Huh?"

"So how did you enjoy it?"

"Enjoy what?"

"I especially liked the part you told me that you could stay in my arms forever, and let me tell ya babe, you did."

"What?"

Scourge winked at her as he walked out of the room where he met up in the hallway, "Do you think I should tell her she sleep talks?" asked the green hedgehog smiling.

"So that must mean she's awake?" asked Modest who had the pills in her hand along with some water.

"Yeah." said Scourge, "Give her the medicine and call me in when she has taken it."

"Okay." The white bat walked into the room.

"Oh sweetie you look stressed, here take these they will make you feel better."

"What are they?"

"Pain relievers."

"Oh. Okay." Amy grabbed two of the red colored pills and popped them.

"Good."

Modest turned and walked out the room as Amy stood up.

"She's taken them."

"Okay. That's good; it only takes a few seconds to take affect."

"Augh!"

"Okay, maybe sooner than I thought."

Scourge walked into the room to find Amy passed out on the floor. "Heh. Heh. Heh."

The green hedgehog picked up the limb girls body and placed her back in the bed.

"Its not quite time for you to wake up yet. I still have to mess with your head; this should keep you asleep until tonight."

* * *

Amy's eyes were still closest did they give to me. I've never been this tired in my life."

She slowly opened her eyes and yawned. A bright flash of lighting filled the room before the thunder followed. She slowly turned her head and saw the green hedgehog staring out the window motionless.

"Scourge. What?"

He simply turned his head and looked at her, right before he returned his gaze back out the window.

"Scourge, what are you doing?"

He still didn't say a word; he still stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. Amy swung her feet off the bed and stood up.

Another streak of lighting struck across the sky, which scared her a bit.

"Scourge, what are you doing here?"

"Have you ever just wanted the storms to just go away?" asked the green hedgehog.

Amy just gave him a blank stare.

"Didn't you ever wish that all pain would just cease, that people would just see you the way you really are than what they want you to be?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Scourge then turned toward the pink hedgehog.

"I feel like that all of the time. It seems no one accepts me and considers me as a freak, different, unusual and even sometimes annoying."

"Not every one."

"Ha. Such words at a small attempt to cheer me up." sneered the hedgehog.

"Well, Modest doesn't."

" She's my servent."

"What about Fiona?"

The green hedgehog's ears drooped in sadness, " I can forget about her. I'll never see her again. No one ever understand what I go through."

"Well, actually I had felt like no one cared about me. I mean is I've felt like I never had a purpose in my own life."

"Look there are many reasons for someone to live." said Scourge, "But it takes hard times in their lives for that certain person to realize their purpose."

"Well I never really looked at it from that point of view."

"Well I already kinda know my purpose, and I also know yours."

"You do?"

"Yes. Your purpose is to be my queen."

* * *

Shadow sat at the dining table leaned over a glass of water. The only light source was the small bulb in the stove hood. He, for some reason couldn't sleep. Just memories from his past.

Flash back*

" Hey Shadow, look what I drew." The blonde haired, blue eyed girl Maria ran up to the Ultimate Lifeform with a piece of paper in her hand.

Shadow turned smiling.

Maria handed the black hedgehog the paper and on it was a picture of him and Maria standing in a field of flowers.

"What's this?"

"It's a picture of us in the future on the earth, I hope soon I'll get well enough to go there, I actually heard that Grandpa is working on a machine that might cure my disease. Isn't that great Shadow."

" Yes, Maria it is. I can't wait." said Shadow, " Then maybe you can live a normal life instead of flying above your home planet."

"Shadow, tell me what do you think is a normal life?" asked Maria.

"Well from what I have heard, you grow up, get a house, get married and have kids."

" That all sounds nice, but I have another question to ask?"

"What?"

"Is it illegal to marry hedgehogs?"

Shadow chuckled a bit and wrapped his arm around her, " Maria, we'll cross that path when the time comes, for now, lets be friends."

Maria hugged Shadow back, " Even with a life like mine, we will be friends forever, right Shadow."

"Yes Maria. Forever."

*End of Flash back*

"Forever, and you were killed a week later. So much, of Forever."

"Shadow are you okay?" asked Ames walking in.

"Oh I don't know." replied Shadow hanging his head, " I just don't know."

"Oh sweetie." Ames pulled up a chair and sat beside the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow turned, " I'm just thinking about my past again."

Ames put her arms around the hedgehog, " Don't worry baby that's just the past, you can't change whatever happened to you."

"I know."

" Look everything will be alright."

" I hope so, Ames, I hope so."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Your queen?"

"Yeah, I mean it's not like you are going to go any where." stated Scourge, "So, why not spend the time with me?"

Amy, for some reason felt tired, "Well…"

"You're still tired aren't you?" asked Scourge smirking a bit.

"Kind of…"

"Well, go ahead go back to sleep." he led her to the white canopy covered bed.

She nestled back down between the sheets. Scourge stroked her shoulder, but she was to tired to get on to him so she passed it off as nothing and fell back to sleep.

Scourge sat there for a few more moments. He smiled again as he stood back up and walked toward the door, "Thank goodness I have these." The green hedgehog pulled about a box of snappers, "Happy 4th of July."

He then threw a handful into the middle of the room. Scourge quickly dashed out side the door.

"Bang! Bang! Pop! Pop! Pop!"

"AHHH!!!" he heard Amy scream from the break of silence. Then he waited for the key words.

Amy looked around in the empty room once again, "Another dream." she said out loud to herself.

The green hedgehog sneered and then ran off.

Amy decided she might as well get her a bath. So she grabbed the silken night gown and ran to a side door that leads to a full sized wash room. It had a claw foot tub, a in wall sink, and of course a toilet.

In a cabinet to the side she found a towel, along with an unopened bottle of Strawberry scented bubble bath liquid.

She then shut the door and ran over to the tub and turned it on. "To have such hell stirred inside, this is a really nice place. It looks a lot better than it did last time I was here."

*Flash Back.*

"Sonic, honey." the pink hedgehog ran up to her blue hero and grabbed his arm.

Sonic rolled his eyes and then turned his gaze to the trashed corridors, "What Amy?"

"Are you sure we are going to find Rosy here?"

"Of course, don't you trust the Doc. and what he said?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Well a little can go a long way." said Sonic.

** Deep inside Castle Acorn, Invaders sneaky creeping, they won't see my mallet coming pop goes their heads. **

The deranged song echoed through out the halls.

"That's got to be her." said Sonic.

The blue hedgehog burst thought the door to find Rosy the Rascal, lounged in the throne.

"Rosy I presume?" asked Sonic.

"Oh phooey you're not my Scourgy."

"I hope he isn't thought." thought Amy eyeing the near exact copy of her.

"My Scourgy ran away you know…."

*End of Flash back*

Amy stepped out of the tub and dried herself off. She then slipped on the gown and went back to the bed.

She lay back down. "Well all I can say is I don't know what the heck has gotten into me lately, but these dreams have got to stop."

"_I can make it hard, the way I do my things."_ Scourge's words echoed in her head as she snuggled back down and fell back to sleep.

* * *

Scourge sat in his throne with his leg draped over the arm of it. He chuckled a bit, "This is beginning to be too much fun. I love messing with her head. Oh I'm going to drive her up the wall."

The green hedgehog covered his eyes with his glasses, and smiled, "For there is one thing I know about Amy. If I push the right buttons she'll fall for me and forget about old Blue. Then when she does, she'll be mine for the taking."

He laughed a bit, before closing his eyes and dozing off, himself.

* * *

"Ha ha ha ha!"

Shadow's eye slowly opened, then squinted from the bright, morning light that came from the kitchen window. Ames' head was laid on his arm and the black hedgehog's face was in a puddle of water from a knocked over glass.

"Ugh."

"I really might not agree with you much Miles," stated Sonic who was sitting on the bar to the left of the table, "This is funny as hell."

"Tell me about it."

Ames then sat up, "Huh? What's going on?"

Sonic just laughed again. Shadow stared up at the blue hedgehog with a death glare as he shook the water off.

"Good morning." he stated, still smiling.

Shadow growled. Then in a split second, he shot out of his chair and knocked the blue hedgehog off the counter and onto the floor. The black hedgehog held Sonic by his throat, and banged his head on the hard surface on good time.

Miles' laughing stopped.

"Ack!"

"One more word out of you faker and I'll make your face into a blueberry puree," growled Shadow, "Oh and good morning back."

He jerked his hand away from the now much shaken Sonic.

"Damn Shadow. That hurt"

The black hedgehog stopped and turned back to Sonic, "Oh shut up you cry baby. I went easy on you."

* * *

Loud snores could be heard through out the corridors outside of the throne room.

Scourge, still laid sideways on his throne, asleep. His red glasses covered his eyes and his mouth was gaped wide open with the sounds emitting from it.

"Uh… Sire…" Kobar slightly tapped the green hedgehog that still snored, "Sire? SIRE!"

Scourge jumped from being scared, "SHIT!" He hit the floor with a thud. Now his glasses were past his nose.

The green hedgehog's eyes cut up to his right hand hedgehog, "This better be good Kobar." growled Scourge, "Or I'll de tail you personally."

"Sire. It's Miss Amy."

"Oh." the green hedgehog stood up, "Call her in."

The grey hedgehog walked out of the throne room as Amy walked in.

"So Amy what brings you here?" asked Scourge sitting back down into his throne.

"I am here for one reason only, "Said Amy, "What the heck was that medicine that Modest gave me. I know you gave it to her."

The green hedgehog smirked, "It was only a pain reliever."

"Yeah. If was a pain reliever, then why did I not wake up till nigh fall?"

"It was a strong one."

"How much of an idiot do you think I am Scourge?" asked the pink hedgehog, "That was a sleeping pill."

"What makes you think that?"

"I have never slept that long before. That is not normal for me, even with a strong pain reliever."

"Look babe." said Scourge standing up and walking to her, "In my world nothing is normal. How you eat, how you sleep, or…" with, "Or even how you dream."

Amy's eyes widened as she jumped.

"Why are you so jumpy?"

"No particular reason. Cold I guess."

"Okay," said Scourge returned to his throne, "I believe you."

"That's a first."

"Yeah."

"Oh. So that's it?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Okay." Amy turned.

"But wait." called Scourge.

She spun back around, "What?"

"You still owe me that date in the Oasis."

Amy shook her head, "I'll pass."

"Why?"

"It's actually because you scare me."

"Really how do I scare you?"

"Now come on you know, how!" screamed Amy, " Hello, you cutting my hand, you making me think that you were going to rape me, and you haunting my-"

She stopped.

Scourge's eyes opened wider. "Yes?"

"Nothing."

"Now I don't believe you."

"I don't care." Amy turned crossing her arms.

Scourge stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders, "A haunter? Of what?" asked Scourge?

"Humph!" Amy turned her nose up.

"Your dreams?"

Amy's head slowly turned. "It's nothing to you anyway."

He turned Amy around still holding her shoulder, "What makes you think it has nothing to do with me?"

"Look just shut up."

_She's starting to get ticked. Heh time to piss her off more._

"Do I sense a bit of chemistry between us?" he smirked lowering his eye brows.

Amy pushed the hedgehog away, "The only thing I have to do with chemistry is in science class."

Scourge laughed, "You are impossible."

"And I plan on staying that way."

"Oh come on. Why don't you just relax and enjoy living the life of luxury for a bit."

Amy slightly growled.

"Now you're going from scared to angry. I now consider you queen of the mood swings."

"Oh don't start with me!"

"Oh don't worry babe, I already have, and besides you look cute when you're angry."

"Oh that's it!"

Amy then jumped toward the green hedgehog. She knocked him on the floor and started punching him.

"Owww. Wah. Ha ha ha." laughed Scourge, "Your punch has juice, but it couldn't harm a fly."

"Gah!" she swung again.

He was still on the floor with Amy on top of him beating the stuffing's out of him, or was trying too.

"I've had enough." Scourge then blocked the next swing with his palm, "Pain doesn't affect me."

"Huh?"

Scourge then instantly grabbed her wrists and flipped over making her on bottom and him on top of her.

He held her arms to the floor. "Hey babe, I realize something. Your road can go two ways."

"And it seems I met the one with the dead end." stated the pink hedgehog trying to push Scourge off of her.

"Why can't you just realize you are mine?"

"I am not!" screamed Amy, "I don't have a sign on me that say: Property of Scourge."

"One. You live in my castle."

"That is because I'm being held hostage."

"Two. You eat my food."

"While hoping you won't get raped."

"Three, you sleep in my beds."

"Right after you get a truck load of sleeping pills."

"And Four, you take baths in my wash rooms."

"Well…. that one is on my part." stated Amy, "But I can quit all of that."

"Look well I'm the King."

"Yeah and?"

"It's my way not yours."

"Okay? I really don't care."

"Well you should care?"

"Why?"

"Because the King, still rules the queen, it doesn't matter who she is." stated Scourge showing his sharp teeth.


	11. Chapter 10

_For one, yes Scourge's pockets are infinite. They could be a grocery store for all we know._

* * *

Chapter 10

"No. You can forget it. I'm not your queen." Amy tried to kick him off, but he still held his ground.

"You're going to wear down eventually."

"Get off me!" screamed Amy.

"I actually like it up here."

"Damn it get off!"

Scourge held the pink hedgehog to the ground still, "I guess you'll never calm down."

While holding Amy down on the base of her neck with one arm, he reached into his pocket and pulled out another pill bottle.

He took his thumb and popped it open, "Maybe these will shut you up." A bunch of black colored pills fell out. He threw the bottle to the side.

"No!" Amy shut her mouth.

"Now don't do this." said Scourge as he grabbed Amy's nose, "You'll have to breathe eventually."

Amy's muzzle turned from skin color, to red, to purple.

"Any moment now."

"GASP!"

Scourge then shoved the pill in her mouth and held it shut.

Amy kept it in her mouth, she knew something would happen if she swallowed it, but she soon started feeling it break up in her mouth. The taste was so repulsive it made tears swell up in her eyes.

"There is not way you can fight. Go ahead and swallow."

As much as she hated it, she swallowed, "Agh!" a sharp pain came to her head and her eyes then fluttered shut.

"Nighty. Night."

Scourge then stood up and picked Amy's limp body off of the floor. He walked out of the throne room.

"Is she okay?" asked Kobar who met him.

The green hedgehog stopped and looked down at Amy, "Yes. She is."

"She must have Narcolepsy."

"Yeah. I think that's what it is." said Scourge, "She conked out in mid sentence."

"Well, I'll be sure to keep quiet and not wake her up."

Kobar kept on walking down the corridor.

Scourge then took Amy back up stairs, but instead of her room, he brought her to another. His. "Well, rest for a few; I've got to get ready for the first part of your dream."

He then pulled his sheets back and laid Amy in them and covered them up. The green hedgehog then smiled as he pulled out a strange looking controller, "I also have to program your next dream…."

He then walked out of the room.

* * *

"Well I can't just sit here!" screamed Sonic, "I have to go save Amy."

"Well good luck Romeo." said the black hedgehog.

"Shut up Shadow." Sonic then Dashed out of the house, "I don't know why they won't help, and I mean Amy is their friend too."

Line

"Queen Amy. Queen Amy."

"Huh?"

Modest stood at the bedside, "Time for lunch your majesty."

Amy lifted up, why wasn't she in her room, "Why am I in here?" asked the pink hedgehog.

"Oh don't be so silly my queen. You are in your room, or should I say yours and King Scourge's."

"King Scourge? And I'm a queen…."

"You must have been dreaming Queen Amy. You two are celebrating your two year anniversary today."

"Uh. Well. Okay, I better meet up with him."

Amy stood up and walked out of her room, down the stairs, and into the dining room.

"Oh. Hey My queen." Scourge sat up, "Please. Come dine."

Amy looked at all the food on the table and then sat by Scourge.

"Hey you know what today is?" asked Scourge smiling a bit.

"Yeah Modest mentioned something about an anniversary, but I don't remember marrying you."

"You don't?"

"No."

_Kudos Modest. This is working really well._

"Let me refresh your memory," he then pulled out his controller and pressed a few buttons making a high frequency sound come from it. Then Amy started twitching a bit, and her eyes shut.

She was out.

_Open them….._

Amy then stood back in her other room. "Oh thank goodness. I'm back."

She then looked up in the mirror and screamed. There she stood a full length wedding dress and on her head, a crown similar to Scourge's but it had green gemstones in crested into the grooves. Her hair was pulled back and was curled.

"So did I do well with your hair?" asked Modest who stood there with a big grin on her face.

"Uh. It's good. Where is Scourge?"

"Oh come on Amy you know where he is." said the cream colored bat, "He's in the dance hall waiting for you."

"Why is he down there waiting on me?"

"Oh, you are under so much stress, that it is driving you nuts."

"Tell me about it."

"Don't worry. I guess that is what happens when you go through major changes like that."

"Like what?"

"Getting married."

"Huh?"

"Well sweetie, we don't need to doddle, let's go down stairs and make this official."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Now sweetie, don't get second thoughts. You are about to fulfill nearly every woman's dream, especially mine. Please make me proud."

"Okay." Amy turned and walked out of the room and down the hall where there was three set of stairs, and one that lead to the dance hall. The pink hedgehog heard the bustling of the people who where sitting below her, and she also heard the voices of the other's she knew. Two familiar faces stood out in the crowd.

"No Knux. I'm not disappointed, I'm actually glad she's getting married. As long as she is happy I'm happy."

"Yeah I guess." said the red echidna, "But Sonic do you think this will work out?"

"I hope so." replied Sonic, "I'm not in the mood for her chancing me again."

The words were a blow to Amy's heart as she slowly stepped down the stairs. Every one was in awe as the pink hedgehog made her way down the isle, every one stood up as music started playing. Two little female rabbits held the tail up on her dress. Apparently they were Greases children because they kept hitting each other.

Scourge stood at the end of the isle with a smile on his face. He wore a tux, along with his crown; he didn't have his glasses on. This was a surprise to Amy.

"Are you ready?" asked Scourge who held Amy's hand…..

"Well… I."

"Soon you will be officially my queen and we can live with each other forever."

"And do you take Miss. Amy Rose as your lawfully wedded wife?" asked Palm who stood in front of the two.

"Yes. I do." the green hedgehog, looked lovingly into her eyes."

"And do you Miss. Amy Rose take King Scourge as your husband."

"I do. I guess."

The echidna raised his hands, "Then by the power invested in me I would like to pronounce you Man and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Scourge then slowly wrapped his hand behind Amy's neck and leaned the pink hedgehog back and gently kissed her.

Sonic then Jumped up, "ALL HAIL THE KING AND QUEEN."

Instantly everyone joined in the chime.

Scourge grabbed Amy's hand and ran out of the dance hall.

"Its official baby."

* * *

Amy's eyes shot open and she laid curled up back in the old bedroom.

"What the heck is going on?"

"Oh Amy, you are up!" cried Modest, "Oh are you okay, man after that fall down the steps. It scared me; I thought you would never wake up. Scourge helped tend to you and brought you up here. You seem flustered.

"I'm just having a nightmare that's all."

"Oh sweetie, don't pay attention to them. I mean it's not like they are real." said Modest. "Scourge is waiting in the dining room waiting for you."

"Déjà vu. Again."

"What?"

"Nothing Modest." Amy then turned and walked out of her room toward the dining room to chew Scourge up and Spit him out.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Amy ran into the dining room room.

Scourge's eyes lit up, "Why hello there."

"I ought to rip your head off, but I'm afraid I'll get pinned to the floor again!" screamed Amy.

"You still remember that?"

"Yes I do." said Amy, "Yeah and nice cover up, saying that I fell!"

"Heh. Heh."

"What, may I ask again are you trying to pull?!? You drug me up like some kind of lab rat."

Scourge stood up and walked around the table, "But you're my lab rat."

"Oh shut up and go choke on something!"

Scourge turned, "Do you remember what color the first pill that Modest gave you?"

"Yeah, red. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well the red one simply was a strong sleeping pill." said Scourge.

"Then what is the second?"

"The black one?"

"You're and idiot! Yes the black one."

"Are you sure you want to know."

"No. I think I'll sleep on it, what do you think?!?"

"The black pill is a microchip."

* * *

Sonic zoomed across the desert, "Knowing that stupid punk he probably went of to one of these caves. Thank goodness I brought my chaos emerald with me; it will help me track down the transport."

Still running the emerald soon started to resonate when he flew past a cluster of caves. Sonic then came to a screeching halt.

He entered one of the caves, and the emerald shined brighter. He followed it for a ways. Then he came a crossed a broken hammer.

"Amy's…."

Sonic then found some turned up dirt indicating that her heels were digging in to the ground. Indicating there was a struggle. He finally found the transport.

"Alright let me see if I can get this baby to work."

He then hit a few buttons, and instantly a green vortex popped up. Sonic clutched his blue chaos emerald in his hand.

"Here we go." he then dove in to the swirling vortex and disappeared.

* * *

"A micro chip?" asked Amy, "What kind?"

He held up his controller, "I can control your nervous system nothing more or nothing less."

"That's impossible."

"No it isn't. See once swallowed, there are little wires inside of it that shoot through you and attach to your central nervous cords. So any thing that the nervous systems does. I can control it. Even the electrical waves."

"I don't believe you!" screamed Amy, "There is no such thing that can do that!"

"Really?" asked Scourge starting Amy in the eyes, "Try me."

Amy went to grab Scourge's neck, but as soon as her arm left her side, he pressed a button sending an electric shock through her body.

"AGH!" Amy dropped to her knees, but she glared up, "I'll kill you!"

She went to jump up, but another shock went through her body, causing her to be knocked back to the floor.

"Talk about shock therapy, you give up?" asked Scourge who was sneering.

"NEVER!"

He pressed it again, "BRRZZZRT!!!!"

Amy jerked, "GAH!"

"What about now?"

"No," said Amy through gritted teeth.

He pressed the button again. She jerked again a tears swelled up in her eyes.

"You'll give up eventually."

"You can do this…..all….freaking….day….I won't give in."

"Brzzrrtt!!!"

"ARGH!"

"Now do you believe me? There is a pill that can do it."

"Hah. Hah." Amy's eyes cut up toward Scourge, "I now do."

She stretched her shaking arm out, "Damn you."

Scourge picked up Amy's face in his hand, "Don't ever underestimate me. I get what ever I want, whenever I want it. When I tell you to jump, you sure as hell better jump. When I say walk, you walk and-"

"And when I say you are and idiot and expect too much I guess you are!" called Sonic who was standing at the door.

Scourge turned to Amy and pressed a button making her fall to sleep.

"Nice to see my equal, or under equal again." said Scourge, "Too bad you came back to late."

Sonic's head snapped toward Amy, "What did you do to her?"

"I just gave her a shocking experience, that's all."

"I'll kill you!"

"No that's not going to work." He then pressed a button and Amy's eyes shot open.

"Huh? What?"

She stood up, "Why am I down here?"

"My Queen everything is alright."

"Amy! Amy!" Oh thank goodness you are okay." cried Sonic.

"Sonic?"

"Yes. It's me."

"Ignore him, my queen, he's really not there, he's just an illusion, all a dream." said Scourge.

Amy turned and stared at Sonic, "I wished I would have never got my hopes high. Sonic will never come."

"AMY! AMY!" screamed Sonic into her ear, "Wake up! Snap out of it! I'm really here!"

"If you were real, you'd already have been here way before now."

Sonic turned toward Scourge, "I'll defiantly kill you Punk!"

"Bring it on. I'm ready for ACT III."

Amy walked out of the dining room, "This is getting… so repetitive….."

The pink hedgehog went to walk back up the steps, but her foot didn't get put all fully in the center of it. She hit the edge of it and fell.

"Owww."

She sat on the step and looked around. Her eyes then lit up, "Wait, a second. If I was dreaming, that fall would have waked me up. Which means this isn't a dream. This means, that was Sonic in there."

Amy smirked a bit, as her eye caught something on a nearby table. "That'll work."

Back in the dining room. And epic fight was happening. Loud crashing noised filled the room.

"You bastard!" screamed Sonic.

"Oh you mad, because I got to her first?" laughed Scourge dogging Sonic's spin attack, "Another epic fail for your love life huh?"

"Oh Scourge, my king…" Amy stood at the door, stirring her foot with her hands behind her back.

"Yes?'

"Please come here my love."

He look toward Sonic and smirked, "See, she's mine."

Sonic looked toward Amy, "Say it isn't so."

Scourge turned back to the blue hedgehog, "It's true."

But what Scourge didn't catch was Amy winking at Sonic.

"Well. I hope you are happy." said Sonic.

Scourge walked over to Amy with a smile, "Yes, my queen?"

"Lean into me."

"Oh? Really?" He then leaned in.

"Hey Scourge," whispered Amy, "Good night."

"Huh?" Instantly Amy pulled out a small vase and crashed on top of the hedgehog's head.

Scourge collapsed to the ground and blacked out.

Sonic ran over to Amy and hugged her, which was a surprise to the pink hedgehog, "Welcome, back to the real world."

"You…too." smiled Amy hugging Sonic back, "I've been through a lot of hell."

"Really? Well you don't have to worry anymore. Every thing will be alright."

"NOT YET!"

"Brzzrrtt!"

"GAH!" The pink hedgehog fell to the floor.

"AMY?!?"

Amy's gaze then turned to the dining room door, and standing there with Scourge's controller in her hand was a cream colored bat.

Modest.

* * *

**Only one More Chapter and Underestimate will be compleate. So, R&R. And after ward stay tuned for the Sequal, coming soon called Tri-Personality. **


	13. Chapter 12

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

* * *

Chapter 12

Don't you think we should have went with Sonic?" asked Miles.

"Maybe." Shadow stood up, "Ames, you stay here. Miles come with me."

He then held up his chaos emerald, "He said he was heading to the desert. CHAOS CONTROL"

Miles and Shadow then disappeared in a bright light before Ames.

* * *

"Modest….Why?"

"Like he said. He gets what he wants, and as a loyal servant, I'll see to it he does."

"But ... Modest."

"No buts' about it. If you are the thing that he wants, then that's what he gets."

Sonic then went to jump at her, but she held up the controller, "You don't want her hurt do you?"

"Sonic…."

"Don't hurt her."

"Oh I won't," said Modest, "King Scourge would kill me if I touch her, but he doesn't care about you."

"MODEST!!!!" screamed a voice, "YOU DID IT THIS TIME! I SWEAR I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS AND THEN DEWING YOU AND HANG YOU BY YOUR DAMN INTESTINES!"

"Now Sonic!" screamed Amy as Sonic then flew toward Modest knocking the controller out of her hands. Amy then stood up and smashed the controller under her foot.

"NO!" cried the cream colored bat.

Sonic stopped landing on the ground with his fist on the surface, "Oh yes Modest."

"No! I won't allow it." she went and grabbed a knife off of the table.

Modest started walking toward Sonic, but was immediately stopped when she was tackled by Grease.

"I won't allow you to hurt any one you brain washing bitch!" Grease punched Modest across her face.

"Hey what the hell is going on?" asked Shadow who was now standing at the door with Miles beside him.

The rabbit's head snapped and her eyes widened….. "M….Miles?"

A smile came a crossed her face, but it was knocked off when she was sent flying to a nearby wall.

Modest stood up and started laughing.

"What's so funny, you batty woman?" asked Sonic.

"Your girl."

Sonic turned to find Scourge standing there with Amy in one arm and Sonic's blue chaos emerald in the other.

"You really need to keep a close eye on your precious things. Maybe you don't realize this. Two of your chaos emeralds equal enough Anarchy Beryl to turn me super."

"Let go of her!" screamed Sonic, "And besides you only have one emerald."

"On the contrary," called Miles, grabbing Shadow's emerald and tossing it to Scourge, "You guys are idiots."

"Heh Heh." Scourge had a sinister grin across his face. He dropped Amy to the ground and threw the two emeralds in the air, "I might not stay super long, but it will be long enough."

Everybody's eyes narrowed, "And like I said before and I will say it again, don't underestimate me."

The emeralds then circled around the hedgehog and a bright light filled the room.

"I'm now glad to say… I'm back!"

The light disappeared and Scourge stood there, purple body, eyes blacks and red pupils.

"I will always get what I want; I am the king of this world, and yours."

He then stood in front of Amy, "I am unstoppable."

Scourge then held his hand out causing a small while barrier to go over Amy, Modest, Miles, and Grease.

"Good bye!" Then clenching his fists an explosion erupted that sent every one else flying.

Scourge then wiped every one else up and then went flying out of the room toward the dungeon. Behind them a metal door shut making it impassable.

* * *

Miles and Grease were now making out, while Modest was conked out.

"You are an evil bastard." said Amy.

"I take that as a compliment." said Scourge who turned back to his normal color.

"Now, what should I do with you?" He looked down at Amy who he had chained in shackles.

"Nothing. Not a single thing." spat Amy.

"Well at this moment your opinion is obsolete." he then bent down and licked Amy from her neck to her cheek.

"Quit that!" she kicked at him.

"But you taste good." stated Scourge.

"You're sick."

"Well you are stubborn."

"Well you are ugly."

"You're mine!" He then grabbed Amy, "And I'm not stopping this time."

Amy's eyes narrowed, when she realized the look on Scourge's face, said the told the truth.

"No!"

His hold on her tightened as he started kissing her down her neck. Then his hand fumbled to the zipper on her dress.

"Please stop."

"Heh. Heh." laughed Scourge, "Don't be a spoil sport, I'll be sure to make it pleasurable enough for you."

"Please…quit."

"You begging only makes me want you more."

Tears swelled up in Amy's eyes. She didn't know why this fate had come to her. "Someone help me."

"HEY GET OFF HER!!!"

Scourge looked up to see a blur off a fox, right before he met a foot to the face. Scourge was slammed to the wall. This stunned him.

"Tails! Oh thank goodness." cried Amy.

"Nice one buddy." Sonic stepped into the entrance of the cell. "Thank goodness Tails knows how to open dungeon windows.

"Oh Sonic get me out of here." cried Amy.

Sonic then stuck a piece of wire he found into the key hole on the shackles. Immediately they popped open and Amy leapt into Sonic's arms that then slipped out of the dungeon.

Tails and Shadow then chained Scourge back up in the Shackles, who had a pissed off look on his face. "You'll regret this." spat Scourge through gritted teeth.

"Save your breath green bean, you'll need it to burn your next date." said Shadow chuckling a bit as the two walked out of the dungeon their selves.

* * *

Sonic had Amy in his arms as he stepped through the vortex along with Tails and Shadow.

The dark castle was now gone, they now stood back in the cave. Sonic then turned and handed Amy something. A hammer. A brand new one.

"Have at it."

"Where did you?"

"They had stores."

Amy laughed as she smashed the transport into a thousand pieces. The hedgehogs and fox, stepped out of the cave to see it was night out.

A star then shot across the sky.

"Ok look Amy," called Sonic, "A shooting star. You better wish upon it."

"Oh Sonic sweetie, I don't need a star to wish upon, I've got all I need and that is you."


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

Shadow was the first one to arrive home. He saw Ames curled up and asleep on the couch. He gently ran his gloved fingers a cross her cheek.

She shifted on the couch and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey. I'm back." stated Shadow looking lovingly into her eyes.

"Oh Shadow." She wrapped her arms around the black hedgehog's neck. "I'm glad to see you."

Shadow smiled and gently kissed her, "I'm glad to see you too."

* * *

Sonic brought Amy back to her house and nestled her down in her bed.

"Ya know Amy; I just realized you will actually get a normal night's rest."

"I know I am."

Sonic bent over and gently kissed Amy's nose, "I guess a person never realizes how much they love someone until they are gone for a while. The think is I will be sure you will never leave me again."

"Oh Sonic." she wrapped her arms around the hedgehog, "I love you."

"I love you too." said Sonic, "Now go to sleep. Tomorrow I'm brining you to the Chao garden."

"Really?"

"Yes. But first you need to sleep."

"Okay." Amy rolled over.

"Good night my love."

"Good night."

Sonic then turned out the light and walked out the room.

"Is she asleep?" asked the innocent Cream, who was standing outside her room with Cheeze in her arms.

"Yes. She is Cream, and you should think about going to be yourself."

"Okay Mr. Sonic." the rabbit then turned and walked toward her room.

Sonic chuckled happily as he dashed out his house toward his own.

* * *

About three in the morning, Amy woke up shivering. The moon shown through her window lighting up her room. She felt a small breeze coming from it.

"Sonic must have left the window open and forgot to close it before he left."

She turned over and put her feet on the floor while rubbing her eyes. The pink hedgehog lifted her gaze back to the window and she gasped.

The window was open alright, and in the window sill sat a dark figure, with his legs crossed and hanging from it.

The moon lit up the figures sharp smile and a silver crown.

"Hello Amy. I'm back."

* * *

**And there you have it. **

**UNDERESTIMATE. **

**THE END. **

**(My firs Compleate story) YAY! **

**Stay tuned for Sequal Tri-Personality. and please Review!**


End file.
